


Two Sweethearts and The Summer Wind

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Request. Patty and Ellen, ten years in the future. Patty is retired, Ellen is running Hewes & Associates, they mostly spend their time in the lake house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sweethearts and The Summer Wind

**Author's Note:**

> The original request was that Ellen and Patty lived in the lake house. I assume it's too far from the city, and I assume Patty wouldn't leave the company to just anyone once she retired, so I put my own little twist on the prompt. I hope it's satisfactory.

**** 

 

The summer breeze is a nice break to the heat that's blanketed most of the day. By now, between late afternoon and early evening, the weather always seems to give and the forgiving wave of cool air that fans against whatever skin is left bare is welcome with a sigh.

 

These days, Patty has time to lounge around in the hammock hanging out in the back porch that faces the lake. It is most fulfilling that she doesn't lounge alone. Elllen is nestled between her denim clad legs, head rested back against Patty's chest--noisily texting on her phone.

 

Irritated by the persistent clicking of the buttons under the press of the brunette's thumbs, Patty sighs her frustration and tilts her chin downward slightly before voicing her distaste for the interruption, "I thought the case had wrapped up."

 

"Hmm?" Ellen replies offhandedly, then perks up as she sends the e-mail and looks up with a smile she hopes will make her forgiven, "I'm done, I swear, just sending instructions for Jamie while I'm away."

 

Ellen has eased into Patty's shoes as head of Hewes & Associates fairly quickly. She's also a lot better at managing her personal life with her professional duties than Patty ever was. Or maybe Ellen's incentive is just different. They spend most of their time at the lake. Patty likes the stillness of it all, for a while, until she begins to miss the roaring never-stop of the city, in which case, she's thankful that Ellen's assigned responsibilities to the firm requires they still make their way there often.

 

Not that Patty doesn't grow restless now and then, but Ellen proves herself to be enough of a distraction. That and her constant requests for Patty's professional input keeps the retired legal titan busy enough when she needs to occupy her idle hands.

 

Catherine spends most of her time with her father. Fourteen and growing now, she's begun to build a relationship with him, and Patty--while it's taken some getting used to--is finally warming up to the idea, although her own relationship with her son isn't completely mended as of yet.

 

The clicking begins again and this time Patty groans her displeasure, "Ellen, just call Jamie and tell her what you have to say!"

 

"I was confirming dinner reservations!" Ellen replies defensively, sitting up momentarily to carefully slide her phone across the porch. "There. It's gone."

 

Ellen's hand tickles Patty's bent knee and she smiles when the blonde responds by shifting slightly. Her knees have always been especially ticklish. "Happy birthday," Ellen says, so softly, it's almost a whisper. 

 

Patty hates acknowledging her birthday. Not that Ellen ever respects her wishes to just ignore it, but still, she likes to be subtle, because being with this woman for over ten years now has taught her that Patty fears mortality more than anything, but birthdays are for celebrating and Ellen likes to celebrate. 

 

It's a long stretched out silent moment before Patty replies, "Thank you." 

 

"So--" Ellen starts, struggling just a little to sit up in the stringy hammock, sinking a little in the center as she turns in her seat, happy when the shifting in angles slides Patty astride her, "--how many is that now, Ms. Hewes?" 

 

"Don't." Patty warns her, eyes in slits as she glares at the brunette. 

 

"Don't what?" Ellen asks coyly, running both palms up and down Patty's thighs. "What are you worried about? From what I hear, you are the devil--" She teases, grabbing at the blonde's hands to pull her up until she can lean in and kiss her, "--you're going to live forever," She adds, then kisses her again, soundly this time and once more for good measure. "We should get ready for dinner." 

 

"I hope there isn't a party in the works." Patty says dryly, knowing very well that there is. 

 

"Oh there is."

 

"I don't think I feel very well all of a sudden." 

 

Ellen rolls her eyes and sighs, the look she's expressing telling Patty there is no way she's getting out of this. "Who are you kidding? You love a good party."

 

"Well, how are we going to get out of this?" Patty replies quickly, motioning at the way their legs seemed to have entwined within the course of the past couple of minutes. 

 

"Well--" Ellen replies, inspecting the scene with very little concern, "--we were in a similar position last night and we got out of it just fine." 

 

Patty gawks back and pretends not to be flustered  as Ellen successfully climbs out of the hammock and then holds her hands out for Patty to take, "Come on, birthday girl. I'll buy you a drink." 

 

"Damn right you will." 

 

**   

 


End file.
